


Of Killing at Night

by FlyingShibaInu



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Androids, Gen, Killing, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingShibaInu/pseuds/FlyingShibaInu
Summary: She was the murderer. He was sure of that. About himself, he wasn't sure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice DBH, kudos to you. As usual. I don't get it too.

_There was a night he woke up tired._

Ken closed his door and locked it, knowing it wasn't enough but he locked it anyway.

Ken had never witnessed a murder. No, he no longer considered his mother's death as a murder. It wasn't, and that's that. Aside from insects dying, he had never. Not until today.

Bullets after bullets entered their skulls, and the evidence was lost in the Dark Hour. It happened so quick, but he knew it happened. And the robot acted like it was nothing. It was like that with Shinjiro. Everyone else was sad by his sudden death, even Ken, except for one robot, of course.

He heard the door unlocked. It opened.

There it is, a machine imitating a human. That's the very definition of an android, isn't it?

"You killed them…" Ken whispered. He might have planned to kill at one point, but to be honest he probably wouldn't do it. He couldn't take a life. Just like that?

_He didn't remember why. His spear was gone._

"Their crimes are too great. They will be sentenced to death under law, so I do this world a favor and killed them myself," Aigis said in a calm manner. "You should not get emotional about it."

"No way." Ken growled and hit its torso with his fist. It hurt. It was made of metal. "You killed them. You freaking monster! Don't you feel anything?"

_A spear in hand, and his body right in front. Blood dripped down the shaft and met his hands._

"I certainly don't," it said. It was a fact. It could not feel with a fake life, a fake personality.

Ken stepped closer to the door. His room was not safe. "Yeah. That's what you are, a heartless machine!"

"That is right. I do not have a heart." It tilted its head. "Why are you so upset?"

Ken stared at the robot. He was wordless. He was… he didn't have anything more to say.

_He was breathing. He was breathing, and then he stopped. It was a violent crime with no culprit to be found. No weapon, no evidence, no witness._

"Ah." Aigis looked at him with those eyes. They were like gears. They were like security cameras. A machine watching his every move...

"Do I remind you of yourself, Ken?"

Ken ran out of the door. To the lounge. To the street. To the shrine.

_Was it not a dream?_

It was disturbing. Aigis. A blonde. A mechanical maiden. A teammate. A friend. A murderer. And he himself was no different.

_He knew it happened, and he acted like it was nothing._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat a prequel of the first chapter.

I am Ken Amada, an elementary school kid. Nice to meet you.

I was accepted into a dorm not long ago. It is a nice place with nice people. They are around six years older than me, but it's fine by me.

I currently have a problem. A senior in the dorm doesn't like me. His name is Akihiko. He hates me. A look at his face and I know it. He looks at me with the type of eye that I am familiar with, that full of hatred and fear.

Mitsuru-senpai gives me a weird look sometimes, too, but not as much as Akihiko-san. Her eyes have more pity in it, and regret.

I respect him. I look up to Akihiko-san. He is one of the best boxers in high school. He is really cool in the ring. I knew him from TV. I wanted to talk to him someday.

But he returns it with anger. I wonder why?


End file.
